


i'd turn into an icicle for you

by dumbochan



Series: photo inspired ficlets [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Playing in the Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: Kuroo abandoned his snowman and tossed the sphere in his hands towards Sawamura’s direction, watching it hit him right on the nose. Before he knew it, he was tackled, Sawamura trying to get fistfuls of snow under his layers of clothes while he did his best to block the advances.





	i'd turn into an icicle for you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [photo](https://www.instagram.com/p/BeQjBpoFXcJ/) of Keita.

Kuroo hates winter. He and the cold just never got along. His layers never felt thick enough. His own body heat was practically non-existent, and his nose always turned red and runny. There were a few bonus points for winter though… One was how he was able to hide his mess of hair under beanies for extended periods of time, making it easier to believe that he’s conquered the unruly spikes. The other was…well Sawamura.

 

Sawamura thrived in the winter (which Kuroo attributed to him being a December baby). He didn’t mind the frigid temperatures, in fact, he actually _liked_ going out to look at the snow blanketing the trees.

 

And because Kuroo was a whipped man, it led him to now. He was freezing his ass off while Sawamura admired the entire street covered in icy white. As picturesque as this was… Kuroo couldn’t wait to go home and bury himself under their kotatsu, maybe drink enough hot tea until he could feel it in his toes.

 

“Alright, Daichi, I think it’s time to get inside.” Kuroo called out, watching the twenty-year-old _pout_. “You’re going to get sick if I let you stay out any longer! Come on! Inside! Warmth! We can raid Mattsun’s secret tea stash!”

“Just five more minutes.” Sawamura countered and Kuroo sighed.

“Five more minutes.” He relented, wrapping his arms around himself in efforts to stay warm enough to endure another five minutes out in the freezing tundra that is suddenly Tokyo. Sawamura smiled, like a kid in a ramen shop, and kneeled down to pack the snow into little balls. Kuroo was on high alert. “I hope you’re making a snowman with that snow, Daichi.”

“Of course. I’m making Olaf.” Sawamura called out cheerfully, and Kuroo shuffled over towards him, leaning over to make sure that was actually what Sawamura was doing. Sure enough, Sawamura was crafting a very good miniature Olaf. “I had plenty of practice with Ami.” He explained, looking up to see Kuroo appreciating his craft. Kuroo nodded, it made sense, Sawamura’s little sister did have a Frozen phase, just like any kid her age really. “Let’s make a snowmen army.”

“Fine, I’ll indulge you.” Kuroo kneeled down too, getting to work packing snow into spheres. He was so innocently working that he didn’t notice the mischievous smirk gracing Sawamura’s face. Stealthily and quick, Kuroo found himself with his beanie knocked off his head and Olaf being rubbed into his hair. “Sawamura Daichi!” Sawamura laughed, hearty and full.

 

Kuroo abandoned his snowman and tossed the sphere in his hands towards Sawamura’s direction, watching it hit him right on the nose. Before he knew it, he was tackled, Sawamura trying to get fistfuls of snow under his layers of clothes while he did his best to block the advances. Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh with Sawamura as he tried to retaliate.  

 

After a full minute of wrestling, Kuroo was finally able to pin Sawamura down, their laughter dying down as they tried to catch their breath. “I expected more from you.” Kuroo teased, making Sawamura chuckle more.

“I couldn’t help myself. You’re already shivering pitifully; a little more snow wouldn’t kill you.”

“You—” Kuroo paused and just looked down at Sawamura. “You have a slight point. I was too busy trying to play that I did momentarily forget that I was cold.”

“I know something else that might warm you up?”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhm…close your eyes.” Sawamura instructed and Kuroo bit the hook, doing what he was told to.

 

Sawamura leant up, pressing a kiss against Kuroo’s lips. They had been dating for a few months now, but kissing still made Kuroo’s face warm, something he thought he was hiding well from Sawamura, but apparently not. However, instead of fretting over that, Kuroo focused his energies on kissing back. He had no plans of pulling away either, until he heard someone clear their throat. Both his and Sawamura’s heads snapped up to see Matsukawa standing over them. “Mom made hot cocoa and said you two need to get your asses in the apartment or you’ll turn into icicles.”

“Tell Hajime, we’ll be right there.” Sawamura answered with a laugh. Matsukawa just nodded his head and turned to head back into the building.

“Your roommates sure know how to ruin a moment.” Kuroo complained, helping Sawamura to his feet and dusting snow off their clothes.


End file.
